<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Together by monsterman22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496420">Coming Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterman22/pseuds/monsterman22'>monsterman22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Domesticity, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Invasion of Privacy, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, Somnophilia, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, stepcest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterman22/pseuds/monsterman22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the pandemic, collegiate Toby must return home, much to his teenage stepsister's dismay. But as they spend more time together, Alison realizes he's all she's got. What begins as innocent interest and loneliness will become much more...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alison Rawlins/Tobias Hendrickson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alison's age was purposefully left ambiguous as far as what the reader's preferences are, and Toby is around 21.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Alison’s stepbrother Toby left for university, she had been overjoyed. The two of them hadn’t gotten along since they’d begrudgingly met five years ago and the fact that she wouldn’t have to bump into him in the hallway every day or listen to his insults was a relief. Finally she had peace at home again. It was nice while it lasted, but things changed rapidly in ways none of them could have anticipated.</p><p> </p><p>The pandemic had thrown much of the world into a halt and that included school, both Alison’s high school and Toby’s university classes. Her mother, a nurse, and her stepfather, a doctor, began to not only work longer hours but kept separate from them in an effort to keep them safe. That meant that Alison didn’t see anybody else but Toby and probably wouldn’t for months. She thought if she could come up with her own personal hell, that it would be almost exactly like this.</p><p> </p><p>As for Toby, he would’ve agreed. He wasn’t thrilled when he found out that the woman his father was dating had a daughter, and even less thrilled when they got engaged. He had always been an only child and it was quite the adjustment. He’d been all too happy to run off to university and start living his life for once, but then it all came crashing down. It was his junior year and being home right now doing classes online was boring as hell.</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn’t help but notice upon his return that Alison was looking...not unattractive. He didn’t know if it was just because she was the only girl around and that he was spending all of his time with her, but he stopped being such an ass around her and actually started cooperating with doing the housework their parents normally took care of.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight, Toby had plans to play Call of Duty with his buddies online, but until then, he didn’t have anything in mind, so he decided now was the perfect time to get rid of some of his excess sexual energy. Tugging down his boxer shorts that he’d been pretty much living in the past few months, he began to stroke himself, eyes closed as he tried to imagine one of his tried and true wanking scenarios. But he couldn’t call any particular image to mind and he couldn’t seem to concentrate. His dick remained limp in his hands and he sighed before pulling out his phone. He intended to go onto Pornhub but saw he had a Facebook notification.</p><p> </p><p>Alison had tagged him in a stupid meme that made him chuckle. Licking his lips, he glanced over at the door before he clicked on her profile and began flipping through her pictures. He found one from last summer of Alison in her tiny cheetah print bikini, her tits barely covered by the fabric triangles. He groaned, feeling guilty for only a moment before his cock twitched receptively in response to the photo. </p><p> </p><p>With a shrug, he wrapped his hand around himself, panting softly as he felt his member harden appropriately. If this is what it took, then fine. She’d never know anyway. His eyes never left his phone screen as he jerked off, cumming more quickly than usual, seed splattering on his stomach. He sighed, lying there for a while coming down from his high, then cleaned himself up, threw his boxers back on and started out of his room to grab a snack from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>His bare feet slapped on the hardwood as he walked toward the kitchen, entering as Alison was bent over grabbing a pot out of the bottom cabinet. His eyes drifted over her ass appreciatively before she turned and jumped, startled by his presence. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ, Toby!” She shrieked and before he could apologize, her gaze fell onto the front of his boxer shorts. “Oh my god. You’ve got a hard on. Seriously? What the fuck?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, but- it wasn’t <em>you</em>, okay?" A total lie as her tits in that bikini was exactly what made him erect, "I was already hard before I walked in. I just finished jacking off, and it’s not quite...what? Why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you seem to think I need to know<em> any</em> of this information. Disgusting,” she huffed, turning to put some water in the pot she’d retrieved, “Anyway..." She trailed off as she refused to meet his eyes, "I’m making some mac &amp; cheese, do you want some?”</p><p> </p><p>Toby said that sounded good since he was hungry anyway, and brushed past Alison as she put the pot of water on the stove. His erection rubbed against her ass for only a moment and she didn’t say anything but he knew she had to feel it. He wasn’t exactly <em> small </em>. He cleared his throat before he grabbed a coke from the fridge. “Do you not masturbate?” He asked after a moment and she turned her head to frown at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see how that is any of your business...but duh, of course I do. I’m just not disgusting about it like you are. But we’re not going to talk about this anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just miss sex, you know? I was getting laid all the time at school. Video sex isn’t exactly scratching the itch. But I don’t see anybody but you, so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? So?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking…”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“We should have sex.”</p><p> </p><p>Alison laughed out loud, incredulous at his suggestion. “Not gonna happen, Tobes. Sorry, but I’m not interested in whatever fucked up thing you’re offering.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, shrugging his shoulders. “Alright. Let me know when the food’s done,” he muttered before returning down the hall from whence he came. Toby was on his way back to his room when he glanced into Alison’s room, where perched on the desk was her iPad. He didn’t hesitate as he popped into her room, snagged the tablet and hurried to his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>His cock was throbbing again from his interaction with Alison. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. He wasn’t sure if she had any nudes or not, but he was curious and hoped to find out. Her password was an easy guess, he smirked triumphantly before he opened the photos app. There were some screenshots, some selfies, nothing too exciting. That was when he noticed the hidden folder. He licked his lips, excited as he tapped on the folder. It opened to reveal a treasure trove of photos. He hurriedly made a dummy email account on his laptop then sent all the photos to himself blindly before he opened them up one by one on the iPad.</p><p> </p><p>Wow. Alison was hotter than he’d imagined. Her tits were out of this world amazing. Not too big, not too small. Definitely bigger than a handful and her little pink nipples were very tempting. But best of all was her pussy.</p><p> </p><p>My god, the things he’d do to fuck that cunt. He hadn’t seen a naked woman in months, except some porn stars, and this was exactly what he needed. His dick leaked precum as he began to jerk off again, panting as he masturbated to the sight of his step-sister’s perfect pussy. He came hard on the screen, the sight of his cum on her cunt so fucking hot that he didn’t stop, squeezing his balls with his other hand and continuing to jerk himself off before he came a second time. The screen was a mess and he cleaned it up before he deposited the iPad back where he found it. Walking to the living room, he noticed she was just finishing up the mac &amp; cheese.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not bringing you a bowl, Toby,” she muttered as she entered the living room carrying a bowl of food. He ignored her and went in to get his own.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this shit?” He asked, pointing to the television when he re-entered. Some girly ass period piece was playing and he didn’t agree to that.</p><p> </p><p>“Bridgerton. It’s a new show on Netflix. Don’t like it, eat in your room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>So he watched it, and while he hadn’t seen the other episodes it did seem interesting. Especially the sex scenes. This one was going on forever and he glanced over at Alison with her blanket on her lap, suspicious of her actions but not enough to call her out. He focused on the tv, grabbing a blanket of his own to cover up what he knew would soon be another hardon.</p><p> </p><p>Truth be told, Alison was horny too. Like Toby had said, she hadn’t seen anyone else, and this show, especially the hot duke, was turning her on. She had a blanket over her lap and Toby seemed surprisingly engrossed in the show, so she decided to slip her fingers under her waistband and touch herself as the duke and his wife fucked. Her pussy was wet as hell and it wasn’t just from the show.</p><p> </p><p>She’d acted disgusted by Toby’s erection earlier but she was actually pretty shocked and awed. She’d never seen him hard and had no idea his cock was so fucking big. She knew the thoughts she was having were wrong. He wasn’t her brother by blood but he was still considered her brother by their parents, so this wasn't okay. She couldn’t act on anything regardless of how lonely she was. But thoughts? Thoughts were fine, she told herself.</p><p> </p><p>She was two fingers deep, her thumb rubbing over her clit as she tried to control her breathing, her legs moving slightly. Toby kept looking at her but he didn’t say anything. His eyes drifted to her lap and he lifted his brows knowingly. His hand disappeared underneath his blanket before beginning to move, his eyes burning into hers. There was no doubt that Toby was jerking off again.</p><p> </p><p>Three times in an hour? Seemed excessive, but what did she know? She’d never even had sex before. She knew nothing about the typical male’s masturbatory habits. </p><p> </p><p>Swallowing hard, she boldly pulled off her shorts and panties, leaned back against the arm of the couch and spread her legs, all without taking her eyes off of Toby. She could see his cock tenting the blanket impressively. Without even thinking about it, Alison kicked off the blanket and his eyes went amusingly wide as he saw her naked bottom half. He followed suit, removing his blanket to reveal his thick, hard penis. His thumb swiped over the head and she saw some white fluid on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you cum already?” She asked in surprise that it happened so quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“No. That’s precum,” he explained with a groan. “Can you take your shirt off? I’d love to see your tits.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I <em>guess</em>. No touching, though. We’re just...doing this. Nothing more.”</p><p> </p><p>Toby agreed and so she took the rest of her clothes off, squeezing one of her breasts with her free hand to give him a show. “Oh, fuck,” he muttered appreciatively, eyes on her as she worked a third finger into her cunt with ease. She was masturbating so furiously that he could hear the squelching of her wet pussy meeting her fingers. </p><p> </p><p>It came as a surprise to both of them when the teen came first, squirting with full force. Toby had never seen a girl squirt before, thinking it only happened in porn.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?!” He murmured, scooting closer without stopping his movements, his cock throbbing as he neared his orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t know, I’ve never done that before,” Alison confessed, but she’d also never masturbated in front of anyone. She was so aroused her clit was throbbing, like she could feel her heart beat in it. She threw her head back, watching as Toby came, cum spurting from his impressive member.</p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck, </em> she realized, as she tried to maintain her composure. She kinda wanted her stepbrother to fuck her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>